The Dicloninus Kitsune
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: A new fanfic I'm creating This is another Eflen Lied X Naruto fanfic. Lucy dies after trying to end the human race that was until Kami had other plans for the dicloninus queen he revives her only to send her to konoha to watch over Naruto and raise him. Council Bashing, Sasuke and Sakura bashing maybe some 3rd Hokage bashing. and the paring I am suggesting NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Revival

Summary: A new fanfic I'm creating This is another Eflen Lied X Naruto fanfic. Lucy dies after trying to end the human race that was until Kami had other plans for the dicloninus queen he revives her only to send her to konoha to watch over Naruto and raise him. Council Bashing, Sasuke and Sakura bashing maybe some 3rd Hokage bashing. and the paring I am suggesting NaruHina.

This contains: Dark Lucy,

Rated M: Gore and future lemons

* * *

In the afterlife the Kami had decided to revive Lucy and give her a chance of redemption by pulling the dicloninus queen to his realm

" Where am I? am I in hell?" Asked Lucy who now awakened as she looked around seeing herself in a world full of darkness as she looked around with confusion this place didn't look like hell to her

 **" Lucy do you know why I revived you?" Asked a shadowed figure as the pink haired dicloninus turned to the figure "Who are you?" she asked with confusion "I am Kami " he said revealing himself in a white hood as she widened her eyes in fear and took a step back looking at him in fear**

 **" Don't worry i have not come to claim your soul yet i have a better idea for you..." he said while she was taken back at what he said to her she walked a little forward to him " You see lucy you are one of the kind and i have something special for you... you are given the chance to live in another world " He said causing her eyes to widen at this "i can give you power by sending you to your first world to go to!" He said as he pushed her into a portal sending her to her first world she wasn't prepared for this she was sucked in the portal after she was sucked in the shinigami blasted something out his hand and shot it at her after she got blasted she felt a new power grow into her as the portal door closed as the shinigami smiled wondering how will things go with her going to this "new world"**

An hour later she was sent into a new world she didn't understand she looked around and was confused she wondered where was she and what did the shinigami gave her but all of a sudden she saw a giant nine tailed fox being chained by golden chakra chains as she crept in the bushes to see what was it her eyes widened as she saw a blonde man with blue eyes wearing a coat with flames on it and saw a red haired woman who was close to death they were both impaled by the nine tailed fox's claw protecting their blonde child with whisker marks on his face she eyed the blonde baby boy while the fox was sealed into him after the sealing was over she walked over to the dead parents and stared at the blonde baby boy who was sleep she touched the child and could feel power radiating off him before she could try to hold the sleeping baby she heard yelling

" Minato Kushina! we're coming!" Shouted a Old man who was wearing his battle gear and held a black staff he had two green vested men by his side Lucy quickly jumped back in the bushes to watch the scene

She saw the old man pick up the baby and also saw the vested men try to talk to the dead Kushina and Minato but no response until kushina opened her eyes and stared at the old man with a sad look as blood was leaking from her mouth " Sarutobi..." Kushina said as he kneeled down to her holding the sleeping blonde baby

" His name is Naruto..." She said with the last of her breath as darkness took her with this Kushina died as Sarutobi cradled Naruto into his arms looking down sadly seeing Minato and Kushina died him and his Jonin walked away until Lucy watched the whole thing and was trying to understand something told her Naruto was important or special she decided to start with this world that the shinigami sent her so she could learn more but her mind was on Naruto

" That baby.. the one named Naruto... you will be the one i will watch for now when you get a little older i need a word with the Kami and ask why he sent me to this world." Lucy said as she stood there before looking at the moon as she walked off.

(Konoha a week later)

In Konoha Lucy snuck in the village looking for Naruto as she went to the hospital finding him in the infant room she pick locked the windows in the hospital walking in she walked down the halls undetected as she went to the infant room only to see a doctor choking the life out of baby Naruto when she saw this her eyes narrowed.

" Die you demon! I won't let you live again!" He shouted as he kept choking little Naruto before he could grab a little knife to stab the crying blonde baby Lucy lashed her vector out to behead the man as his body fell limp with his head falling off as she walked closer to the crying Naruto she saw his wound heal with red chakra her eyes widened at this she picked him up trying to calm him down as he did he opened his blue eyes looking into her dark pink eyes.

" You poor thing... why would that doctor kill a innocent child like you..? you've done no harm..." She said looking at him as he looked back at her trying to smile at her she saw this and smiled she put him down and turned on her vectors.

" I will give you a little gift Naruto-Kun.." Lucy said in a soothing voice as her vectors touched the blonde baby not that she was trying to kill him she was infecting him.

" I infected you with the Dicloninus Virus pretty soon you will be like me... I see why kami sent me here to watch over you... when the time comes I will come for you... and take you away from this village I have a feeling they will not accept you like how my old world accepted me" Lucy said watching the blonde baby go back to sleep before she could kiss him on the forehead she heard someone coming with that she vanished and went outside the window.

" Oh my god the doctor is dead!" Screamed a Nurse as Anbu came in the room and saw it.

Before the nurse could do anything she narrowed her eyes at Naruto who was sleeping she grabbed a knife was going to kill him.

" THAT DEMON KILLED THE DOCTOR HE HAS TO DIE!" She shouted as she rushed at the sleeping baby blonde Lucy almost wanted to use her vectors to stop the nurse but stopped when she saw Sarutobi Hiruzen

" Anbu take this Nurse to ibiki and have her executed!" He shouted as they nodded taking her away as he made sure Naruto was sleep and looked at the window closing it tight and locking it. he didn't notice Lucy outside the window she was quiet and saw the Hokage.

With that Lucy ran off seeing she couldn't stay here anymore and couldn't risk blowing her cover so she flew off in the air.

 _" I will leave this village and return by the time your 12 years old Naruto-Kun because I have a lot of things to learn about this world." Lucy thought as she flew off before glancing back at the hospital._

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: Cut i will decided that this will be Eflen Lied x Naruto crossover and what Gift did Lucy give our blonde haired Ninja? will she be back to look after him more? find out in the next chapter the paring I might suggest NaruHina now Lucy I might try it or Pair Lucy with someone else besides Naruto. I am doing the time skip in chapter two and see Lucy's reaction to how the village abuses Naruto. Now those who want Lucy paired with Naruto I will think about it first she will be a mother figure to him now if I build more firepower to lucy and naruto's relationship I will pair him both with Lucy and Hinata now I almost at some point want to pair Lucy with someone else tell me who you think I should pair her with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lucy's Return.

 **AN: Well here is chapter two like I promised and a timeskip will happen not going to have lucy pick take him away at the age of 12 she's going to take him at the age of 6 instead cause I have a better idea to make the story more interesting wanna know why lucy infected Naruto with the Dicloninus Virus? to turn him into one you see normally in the eflen lied manga or anime if the human male's hormones got infected and had sex with another female human that's how dicloninus babies were born now I might have Lucy infect certain others since she's going to start her own clan anyway I will show you what happens in this chapter.**

* * *

(6 years later in Konoha)

Konoha six years later after the kyuubi attack the village was rebuilt and is well but some things hasn't changed during the past six years... why is that? because it involves a certain blonde haired boy.

(In the orphanage)

" Get out of here you demon scum don't ever come back!" Shouted a woman who tossed young 6 year old naruto out of the orphanage as he got back up looking at the woman with a sad look.

" Don't ever come back you demon! you don't belong here anymore!" She yelled with venom as he flinched walking away with a sad look he had to hide in the alley way so no villagers or an angry mob try to kill him.

Naruto had grown he had whisker marks on his face with a little baby fat on his cheeks his hair was blonde but on the top of his head he had little white horns on his head. Now how did he get horns on his head? no one really knows how he got them it's rare seeing horns attached to the blonde's skull the hokage had the hospital do a X-ray on his head and skull wondering how were horns there at the age of 3 that's when his horns grew out of his head much to everyone's shock in the village they were horrified to see he has horns on his head resembling him as a freak or a demon, his eyes were still blue nothing has changed for Naruto so far. In the academy he's wear a hat to cover his horns so no one wouldn't bully him or make fun of them on his head.

Now that he has no where to live or to go plus it was dark at night he was forced to sleep in the alley way until morning hoping no one wouldn't try to attack him he almost wants to go eat him something out the garbage since he had no moneyto buy him some ramen or go to ichiraku's to eat ramen after he walked off to the garbage can to find something to eat he didn't notice a cloaked figure was on the roof tops watching him this figure wore a mask just a anbu mask behind the figure's mask was a look of disgust what kind of orphanage care taker kicks a 6 year old out of the orphanage building the figure jumped to another roof top to follow young Naruto as he walked out of the alley way going to another that was until a mob came after him with pitch forks and other weapons plus there was also chunin there who was helping the villagers attack Naruto who ran for his life as they chased after him he ran as fast as he could the figure quickly followed behind the mask was narrowed eyes the figure had.

" Come back here demon and die!" Screamed a Villager with a pitch fork while the mob followed Naruto

" Die demon this is for the 4th Hokage!" Shouted another Villager with a kunai.

Naruto ran for his life ignoring their demands as he kept running he was heading to the gates which was leading him out the village.

He tripped as he fell the mob surrounded him with dark smiles as they were going to attack him.

" P-Please don't hurt me!" Protested Naruto who was scared

" You will pay with your life you demon no one will save you now!" Shouted the leader of the Mob who held a katana.

" Please don't hurt me! I done nothing wrong!" Naruto shouted back with tears falling out his eyes.

" Yes you have! you killed countless people in our village you even killed our 4th Hokage!" Shouted a female villager who had a knife in hand.

" I Didn't kill anyone! please!" He shouted scared for his life as the villagers brought down their weapons then suddenly something awakened in Naruto and the figure with the mask on saw invisible hands coming from the blonde boy's back as the vectors he had he didn't realize he had them but he accidently cut a man in half with those vectors the mob stepped back shocked and scared seeing one of their villagers diagonally cut in half by Naruto's vector. Naruto was shocked himself he wondered did he do that or not but he backed away he had to run before the villagers could attack him again.

" THAT DEMON KILLED A VILLAGER DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Shouted the leader of the mob as he rushed at Naruto going to slash the young blonde but was stopped when someone beheaded him blood gushed from his neck while his head fell to the ground the villagers eyes along with naruto's widened in shock seeing this happened again

The Figure jumped off the roof top and landed in front of Naruto protecting him which caused the villagers to narrow their eyes at the figure.

" Leave him alone..." The figure said coldly the figure's voice was female like but had coldness into it.

"Why should we he's a de-" Shouted another villager only to be chopped in half by the figure's invisible hands shocking the villagers.

" He's no demon... you humans are the real demons!" Shouted the figure as she lashed out her vectors to kill off all the villagers heads were rolling, body parts were being ripped apart arms and legs were cut off and even heads were exploded so much blood covered the gate area as for Naruto who stared with shock and scared seeing so much blood as he looked at the figure with horror there was screaming villagers running for their lives before the figure could send more vectors at them ripping them to pieces the figure's mask was covered in blood seeing that the villagers were running off scared the figure turned to Naruto who only looked at her scared he paled hoping this figure doesn't harm him but she walked over to him and took him in her arms running out of the village after they ran off the Hokage with anbu came and saw the carnage that was seen he saw blood, heads, bodyparts everywhere

" What happened here!?" exclaimed a Anbu with a dog mask on

" What could had done this to the villagers?" Said another Anbu with a cat mask on

" I do not know... but chase after the one who did it and someone took Naruto! go after him and bring him back along the one responsible for this bloodlust!" Shouted the 3rd Hokage while The Three Anbu wearing a Weasel , Snake and Cat mask went after Naruto and the unknown person while The one wearing the dog mask was investigating the carnage that happened here.

" Take those villagers to ibiki I demand to know what happened!" The Hokage said as the anbu wearing a dog mask along with a few other anbu grabbed the remaining villagers who witnessed the whole massacre while the hokage stared at the gate and saw naruto's hat that was on the ground he picked it up and sighed hoping it wasn't iwa or kumo who did this and kidnapped Naruto.

( With Naruto)

The figure laid Naruto down as he looked at her with fear she took off her mask revealing her dark pink eyes, and dark pink hair his eyes widened when he saw her with horns on her head they were almost like his.

" Hello Naruto-Kun..." Lucy said with a smile looking at him while he stepped back

" P-Please don't kill me miss!" he said scared of what she will do to him.

" I won't hurt you... Naruto-kun those villagers were the ones that hurt you I came to pick you up and take you away from that cruel place" She said in a soothing tone as he looked at her with confusion.

" But why take me away from konoha... I wanted to be a Ninja there plus pass the academy and I also want to accomplish my dream of becoming Hokage" Naruto said looking at the dicloninus queen

" Because that village won't accept you for what you hold inside you I already know what you hold inside you since you are a Jinchuurki.." Said Lucy while Naruto looked at her confused

" Jinchuurki?" he asked.

" You don't know what a jinchuurki is do you?" She asked while he shook his head.

" The teachers in my academy never showed me much..." He said sadly as her eyes narrowed about the teachers ruining the boy's education.

 _" I swear If that 4th Hokage and Kushina saw this or heard of what their village doing to their child they'd be rolling over their graves."_ Lucy thought as she remembered what Minato wanted for his son when she saw him and kushina said their last wish for their child to be seen as a hero but the villagers know about his jinchuurki status and calls him a demon treating him like trash.

" Listen Naruto I'm taking you up for adoption" Lucy said as Naruto's eyes blinked with shock looking at her as if she grown a second head.

" Adopt me?" he asked while she nodded with a smile.

" Yes I am going to be your mother now..." Said Lucy with a smile on her face.

" Kaa-san?" he asked looking at the pink haired dicloninus.

" Yes Naruto-Kun" she replied.

" Where are you taking me?" He asked looking at his now new adopted mother

" I am going to look for a place for us to live in... we can't live in Konoha not anymore we living somewhere else..." Said Lucy.

" Like where?" He asked.

" I have a map so we might pick a place for us to go too." She said as she stood up holding his hand.

" You are not going anywhere with him." Said a stoic male voice causing both Naruto and Lucy to stop and turn to the voice only to see three masked figures

" Oh company? and just who are you? because you're not going to stop me or take him back to konoha." Said Lucy with her eyes narrowed she turned on her vectors.

" We are the retrieval team sent to bring Naruto back along with you in cuffs back to the village!" Said the woman wearing a snake mask as you could see purple spikey hair she was wearing a trench coat that made her look like a bad ass.

" I suggest you hand us naruto and come with us peacefully" Said a woman with a cat mask as her hair was violet.

" Don't underestimate us... just come with us peacefully and no one gets hurt." Said a male Anbu with a weasel mask on as you could see his eyes were crimson with three tomoe's behind his mask

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Well that's a rap... glad that's done later on i'll do chapter three ok I will wait for your reviews and see what you say I might do a Omake or something since I never done one and I hear someone suggesting a Lucy x Itachi? I might give that a shot. but right now I want to see your reviews and see what you say or think about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is chapter three like I promised once this chapter is done I will update Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph since people are dying to know what happens. Anyway this chapter will be short just showing how will Lucy deal with Itachi, Anko and Yugao will she kill them? or do something else to them? lets find out in chapter three.**

Chapter Three: Retrieval team backfired and new terms.

* * *

(With Lucy and Naruto)

" Come with us peacefully or else their will be trouble.." Said the Weasel masked Anbu as he drew out his sword.

" I think not... this boy is not going back to that hellhole you call a village when people despise him for something he's never done so I will not let you take him." Lucy said coldly making the two anbu kunoichi flinch at her tone while the male anbu stood there with no expression behind his mask

" He is important it would be wise to return him back to the village" The Weasel masked Anbu said

" Important? why is that? because you're 3rd Hokage never told the villagers about Naruto-Kun's inheritance and who his parents are." Lucy shot back shocking all three of the Anbu including Naruto as he looked at her in shock

 _" M-My Parents?"_ He thought still shell shocked he had parents and didn't know about them.

 _" How does she know!?"_ Shouted Itachi in his thoughts looking at her shocked.

 _" Impossible!"_ Thought Anko while Yugao stayed silent and glanced at the diclonius queen with shock.

" What village are you from? your from Iwa?" Asked Anko

" No... I belong to no village" Stated Lucy with no emotion in her tone.

" Then you're a missing nin..." Said Yugao seeing Lucy wasn't wearing a village projector.

" Correct... I put myself asleep for 6 years in return of getting Naruto-kun out of that village" Said Lucy shocking the three

" What do you want with Naruto?" Asked Itachi behind his mask

" What do I want? I want to raise him as if he was my own son and keep him away from those villagers of yours in that damned village" Lucy said pulling Naruto close while he looked at her and she stood still glaring at the three anbu infront of her.

Itachi had his sharingan on he looked at the Dicloninus chakra only to see it was pink but what shocked him was that he see a little red chakra seeping off of Naruto and it was going into Lucy's body as if she was absorbing it he was feeding her chakra but this chakra was no ordinary chakra it was the Nine tails chakra!

 _" I need to get him away from her he's feeding her the nine tails chakra!"_ Itachi shouted as he charged at her with his sword raised.

" Weasel!" Shouted Anko behind her snake mask seeing him charge at the pink haired dicloninus

Lucy saw this and had her vector to punch his face sending him into a tree with his mask cracked and broken he sat there flinching getting back up with his sharingan looking directly at her.

" Take this!" Yugao said as she tossed two kunai's at Lucy only for the pink haired dicloninus to deflect them with her vectors. Everyone's eyes widened seeing how Lucy just stood there and the kunai's were deflected.

 _" What is this woman!? how the hell can she do this!"_ Shouted Anko in her thoughts

 _" Impossible does this woman have some sort of bloodline!?" Thought_ Yugao who was shocked while itachi also looked shocked.

 _" From the looks of this... this woman is not human... she's different... she has some sort of bloodline.."_ Thought Itachi.

" Is that all you three got? and here I thought Anbu were elites and foot soldiers to their village I might not have to kill you three if you're that weak." Said Lucy with a smirk on her face she saw all their priceless reactions.

 _" Look at Kaa-san... go she's taking them down..."_ Said Naruto in his thoughts he was amazed to see how strong she was.

" Just give up... and go back to your village... unless you want to go back in pieces?" Said Lucy.

" N-No we've been ordered to retrieve Naruto and bring you into custody!" Shouted Anko as she charged at Lucy with snakes coming out of her arm lucy turned to anko and had her vectors touch Anko's mind and body with her vectors stopping the masked snake Anbu. Anko's eyes dilated when the vector touched her mind she fell on the ground in limp socking both Itachi and Yugao

" Anko! you bitch!" Shouted Yugao as she pulled out her sword and charged at Lucy blindly only for Lucy's vector to knock the sword out of her hand and touch Yugao's mind and Body with her vectors. after being touched by the mind same thing happened to her like with anko she fell flat on the ground not moving.

Itachi stood there shocked he was stunned seeing how this woman took out both Anko and Yugao he was only one left standing.

" It's just you and me... now... this is your last chance... take you're friends with you and leave me and Naruto alone you're not taking him back" Lucy said with a warning daring the Uchiha to make a move to attack her.

" I'm afraid I can't do that Orders are Orders" Itachi said only to teleport in crows and appear by lucy holding her at kunai point.

" You sure are stupid." Lucy said as a vector grabbed itachi and tossed him into a tree this time lucy had each vector holding him down as one vector touched his mind and the rest touched his body while itachi's sharingan deactivated his head hung down as if he died but was knocked out.

" Now... since you three insisted on stopping me I will have to kill you three..." Said Lucy as she was going to have her vectors smash each of their heads.

" Wait! Kaa-san! don't kill him or his friends!" Shouted Naruto shocking her.

" Why..? they tried to take you back to the village?" Said Lucy

" Don't kill them! Weasel was my protector so was Snake and Neko please don't kill them just let them live!" Said Naruto trying to talk her out of killing his three protectors.

" Hmmmm maybe I won't kill them just yet... infact I have a better use for them..." Said Lucy with a smirk as she had one of each vector to touch all three of their bodies to infect them.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: That's a rap. Now Since Lucy took out Itachi, Anko and Yugao what will happen to the three in the next chapter? and what plans does Lucy have for the three? find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone here is chapter 4... I can see I'm getting less reviews for this story and I can see why... some people don't like the fact that I pair Naruto with Hinata in this story... and not pair him with Lucy now in my other fanfic called Hell comes to Konoha he is having a harem being Paired with Lucy, Hinata and maybe someone else that I haven't thought of yet. I can understand you not liking the pairing for this story but this is my story I do what I want with it, you know I'm against NaruSaka and the fact I hate Sakura she's the only naruto female I can't stand now if you guys are sakura fans or narusaka fans then don't read any of my stories that involves Sakura bashing or that I won't pair her with Naruto in one of my stories. Now that I said that this story will go on next week or these following days I'm working on another Naruto crossover with Bleach. And Lucy will stay a mother figure to Naruto reason why because I can see some people suggesting Lucy x Itachi which I can see happening.. in the later chapters I might have Lucy ask Kami to bring back two other dicloninus from her world which would be Mariko and Nana since Lucy is starting her own Clan in the Naruto world but the question is where will Lucy Naruto and 3 certain infected Anbu will be going since they not going back to konoha so enjoy the story I'm looking forward for more reviews and suggestions oh and let me remind you one other thing.**

 **This Contains: Semi Goddess Lucy maybe half Dark Lucy and gore. Slight 3rd Hokage bashing, Sakura Bashing, Sasuke bashing and council bashing.**

Chapter Four: Looking for a new Home and future intentions.

* * *

Lucy had infected Itachi, Anko and Yugao with the dicloninus virus since she heard Naruto say they were his assigned protectors by the 3rd Hokage she is turning them into a dicloninus with that she canceled her vectors and looked back to her adoptive son

" I won't kill them my son however they will come with us... " Lucy said in a monotone while her son gave her a slight smile at letting them live.

" kaa-san" Said Naruto as she looked at him replying

" Yes Naruto-Kun?" She asked.

" How do you know my real parents..." He asked as her eyes softened.

" Your parents... I may have not known them well enough but from the looks of it your father and mother were both caring for you after they died in the Kyuubi attack. I witnessed their death... and that's when I met you." Said Lucy while the young blonde's eyes widened in shock hearing this

" Naruto do you want to know who are you're real parents names are?" Asked Lucy while he nodded his head wanting to know the truth.

" Your father was Minato Namikaze the Yellow flash and 4th Hokage... your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Said Lucy shocking the boy as his eyes widened he couldn't believe that the 4th was his father and the fact his own father sealed the Kyuubi into him... which made the village hate him.

Naruto started crying fully understanding... why was he treated so bad in the village all because of the fox sealed into him but not only that and the fact he's been lied too by his own surrogate Grandpa Sarutobi he had been asking Hiruzen about his parents or why was he hated in the village Lucy walked over to him and gave her adoptive son a hug.

" Now... I see why everyone hates me... Sarutobi-jiji lied to me... he knew all along and didn't tell me! he knew about my parents and didn't tell me! what else am I suppose to know that he kept from me!" Exclaimed Naruto who was sobbing into his mother's chest.

" I think you also had godparents... too" Lucy stated as he cried harder he had godparents too and didn't know about them.

" Why? just why has Sarutobi-jiji lied to me!" Sobbed Naruto as Lucy rubbed his head softly calming him down while she was calming him down Itachi woke up... and saw them as he got up weakly.

Lucy stopped and turned her head to Itachi seeing him stand on his own two feet along with Anko and Yugao.

" So you three are awake aren't you..." Lucy said in a monotone while itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

" What did you do to us?" He asked with Narrowed eyes along with Anko and Yugao

" I infected you three since Naruto-kun pleaded me not to kill the three of you off is it true that you are his protectors?" Lucy asked looking at the three with cold hard pink eyes

" Yes we were assigned by Hokage-sama to be his guards..." Itachi Replied.

" What did you infect us with?" Asked Yugao only for Lucy to smirk

" You three will serve under me... and my son since he pleaded me not to kill you three... and what I infected you three with is the dicloninus virus pretty soon you three will have my bloodline and become like me and Naruto here." The Dicloninus Queen said causing the three former anbu widen their eyes in shock

" We will not Serve you our loyalty is to the Hokage!" Shouted Yugao

" Not anymore... if you do not serve me I can kill you now... you and your two comrades belong to me and my son... now that I infected you three pretty soon the affects will kick in a few days

" What's going to be getting killed by me? or Serve under me... since I have you three bound to me." Stated Lucy

" Bound? what do you mean!?" Shouted Anko who did not want to be controlled by anyone or being used

" I was given the Title as Dicloninus Queen you three look up to me now... meaning I am the alpha of the dicloninus if you do not prove your loyalty to me I can kill you three right here and now had not Naruto stopped me from doing so..." Lucy said in a monotone but had a ghostly smirk after seeing their reaction on their faces to the fact that they were now bound to lucy now since she was their Queen.

" Now I would like you three to introduce yourself to me..." Lucy said firmly while the three future Dicloninus bowed to their queen

" I am Itachi Uchiha Clan Heir of the Uchiha Clan" Stated itachi calmly looking at his new leader

" Yugao Uzuki... Anbu member codename Neko..." Yugao said

" Anko Mitarashi former student of Orochimaru..." Anko said with Venom not liking to be controlled or used by some pink haired woman with horns on her head.

" Very well then my future dicloninus I am Lucy... or you can call me Kaede..." Lucy said with a calm face looking down to her three future dicloninus.

" I was sent to this world... by Kami... to start anew and now it begins... by raising Naruto and form a clan of my own and learn more about this world... of the shinobi.." Lucy said as she turned away from them glancing at the sky

" I will remake this world... as my very own... and you three will help me with that understand? cause if you don't I won't hesitate to kill you." Lucy said sharply making the three gulp and nod their heads.

" What about me Kaa-san?" Asked Naruto looking up to her only making her smile.

" I have a special place for you in my clan Naruto you are my clan heir not to mention you are Namikaze and Uzumaki from the strongest clans in shinobi history." Said Lucy patting his head and touching his horns.

" And you three will also teach Naruto... what it means to be a shinobi and train him everything you know.." Lucy said while the three nodded she pulled out a map out her bag and opened it

" Lets see where to go.. to... we need a new home... a new land to start our clan." Said Lucy while glancing at the map wondering where should she and her future clan go to.

" Kaa-saa how about wave!" Naruto said pointing to the Land of Waves on the map making his mother frown

" Hmmm I'm not sure about Wave Itachi tell me... about Wave." Lucy asked making the Uchiha walk over and tell her

" Wave is a poor village... from what I heard Lucy-sama...I guess their daimyo not making them happy.." Itachi simply stated causing the dicloninus queen to think about Wave.

" What is a daimyo?" She asked making Yugao now answer that.

" A Daimyo is feudal lord more like Lord of the entire land and is differently A higher rank than being a Village's Kage..." The Kunoichi explained

After hearing Yugao's answer Lucy thought about it over and over again maybe she might go for being a Daimyo to rule a village and land... so a deadly grin formed on her face.

" It's time to go..." Lucy said walking off as naruto followed her making Anko now speak

" Where are we going?" Asked Anko

" To Wave." Lucy said with a smirk on her face while three followed their queen with her son.

( In Konoha Hokage Tower)

" Oh... boy... I am getting to old for this..." Said Sarutobi who didn't look happy he had just got done interrogating the owner of the orphanage about kicking Naruto out he was angry... about what happened he also talked to the villages who witnessed the bloodbath that happened at the gate wanting to know who was this masked woman who kidnapped Naruto and why did she take him.

" I need to form a meeting with the council and tell them what has happened... I also need to call Jiraiya... because whoever this masked woman I hope she isn't from Iwa..." Said Sarutobi as he walked out his office going to summon the council and summon his student the toad sage Jiraiya about Naruto's kidnapping he hoped Itachi Anko and Yugao retrieved Naruto and captured the woman responsible for the massacre.

 _To Be continued_

 **AN: Well that's done... I hope you all like this chapter... tried to make it more interesting I will be looking forward to some reviews and suggestions on this chapter. Until next time I might do a re write on Hell Comes to Konoha or keep writing it the way it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello readers think it's time I updated this fic going to make it more interesting I hope you enjoy this chapter just going to add a few adjustments.. Ok here's what im doing.**

 **Sasu/Saka bashing Major**

 **Third Hokage bashing slight or major depending on how he wasn't a help to Naruto in the village**

 **Jiraiya Bashing slight**

 **Tsunade bashing No I might have her come to Konoha in the later chapters early**

 **Pairings. NaruHina, Since others recommend Lucy x Itachi I will make that happen**

 **This contains: Gore, Semi-Goddess Lucy but not too Op, Dicloninus Naruto**

 **Well that's all I'm listing for the story I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The New Wave Daimyo?

( In Konoha Hokage Tower)

" WHAT!? what do you mean someone took him!? How could you let this happen sensei!" Yelled a Old man with long white spikey hair who is a hermit and wears like a sage like attire.

It had only been two days since Naruto's abduction Sarutobi had summoned Jiraiya for help which isn't going well...

" Jiraiya I tried... I have sent Hunter nin's and anbu to look for him everywhere throughout Land of fire and still no sign of him not only he's missing... but Itachi, Anko and Yugao are as well... I still have the search going on to look for them they couldn't have gotten that far... from Konoha.." Said Sarutobi with a tired sigh as he was smoking his pipe.

" Sensei If Minato was alive he'd be rolling over his grave to find out that you let someone kidnap his son I'm praying it wasn't Iwa... who took him not to mention they have a grudge with Minato in the third shinobi war.." Stated Jiraiya with a frown as the old professor sighed.

" And what has been going on ever since I left this village... was he treated well?" Asked the toad sage

" I'm afraid not... I have tried... the village hates him jiraiya... they still think he's the kyuubi reborn... " Sarutobi replied while Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

" Sensei... you know Minato wouldn't want this! his last wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero! not to mention I'm his godfather! had you let me take him away from village this would have never happened ! but I had to listen to you because if I took him with me he would be in great danger since Minato made a lot of enemies you promised that he would be treated under your care!" Jiraiya yelled with disgust while Sarutobi looked away

" And don't forget you had me lie to Tsunade's face about Naruto killed in the kyuubi attack! if she knew he was alive and that we lied to her she'd beat us both with a inch of our life!" Ranted Jiraiya.

" I know that Jiraiya! we failed Minato! we failed protecting his son! we will do better once we retrieve him! all I want for you to do is too help me find him since no one else can't! since you have a spy network I want your network to be on a lookout for him!" Sarutobi shouted

" I will do that just that!" Jiraiya shouted back as he leaped out the window leaving the third Hokage to is thoughts.

" _I hope jiraiya's spy network finds Naruto... along with Itachi, Anko and Yugao... I must bring him back and I want to know who this women is that took him... she not only kidnapped Naruto be I believe she kidnapped Itachi, Anko and Yugao too... "_ Thought Sarutobi as he sighed looking at the 4th hokage's picture on the wall in his office.

( With Lucy naruto and company)

The Five within two days made it to the country wave without no difficulty they noticed the village was indeed poor, villagers looked less happy they all looked at the five new strangers who came into Wave was a Pink haired woman with two horns on her head along with the woman was a 6 year old naruto with his horns exposed and Itachi Anko and Yugao were her bodyguards or something? the people of wave feared ninja's and armies would invade their land but did their daimyo care about that? no he didn't.

" So this is wave village... this place looks sad..." Commented lucy with a frown she could see these people had no happiness within them

" I guess the rumor is true about their Daimyo... what are your suggestions Lucy-sama?" Asked Itachi while she turned towards him.

" Hmmm for now... we visit this Daimyo... I wish to know if he is the greedy man... and failure of a Feudal Lord.. that he is..." She said in a monotone folded her arms under her breasts.

Lucy may have hated humans for what they have done to her and made her life a living hell in her world but she couldn't stand seeing the people of wave look unhappy and miserable. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were not happy at all and she now decided that she would take mantle of being the Daimyo and make this village her own image and with Naruto being her heir to the throne and dicloninus clan he would be loved by this village since Konoha failed to honor the 4th Hokage's wish.

" I feel so sorry for the people of wave..." Said Yugao as she looked at them while the group were walking to the Daimyo's palace.

" Kaa-san." Naruto said.

" Yes my dear boy..." She replied patting his blonde head.

" Do you plan on being Daimyo? to this village?" The Young blonde asked his surrogate mother

" Of course I plan too.." She said with a small smile

" What do you need us to do Lucy-sama..." Asked Anko who looked at her leader.

" Here's how this goes... Itachi and Anko will be my escorts... to the palace Yugao you will watch over Naruto and protect him... since the daimyo's palace is guarded with his samurai I highly doubt they will be a match for me I could literally take them all on my own" Lucy said with a dark smile she couldn't wait to see how strong were the samurai were.

An Hour Later.

The Five were being Escorted by Tazuna the carpenter to the Daimyo's palace once he led them their they had walked into the palace and were going down the halls meeting the throne room and meet the daimyo who was sitting on his throne looking at Tazuna and Lucy and company with a sneer on his face.

" Why are their commoners in my palace?" he asked his guards who flinched.

" Your lord they wish to meet you... " Said His adviser who was a woman.

" Just what do you want commoners aren't allowed only the royal and rich are allowed to come..." he said in a smug way while Lucy glared at the daimyo with hate.

" So the rumors are true... some daimyo you are... you are doing a very bad job of being one.." Said Lucy with a smirk making the Daimyo narrow his eyes at her

" Do you know who I am? you bitch! I am the daimyo of wave! I can do whatever I want!" He shouted while Lucy looked unfazed.

"Really? then why is this village so unhappy? huh? your people even dislike you..." Lucy shot back as she walked towards him.

" I don't know who do you think you are talking to me like that I don't give a damn if those poor villagers are unhappy! I advise you to leave! take your escorts with you and that blonde freak of a child of yours! " He said with a smug smile only for the room temperature to drop below zero as killer intent leaked from Lucy.

" Call my son that way again and i'll rip you limb from limb..." Lucy said in cold tone shocking everyone in the room even the Daimyo's guards and Adviser.

 _" Is she insane! she's going to get herself killed!"_ Shouted the Adviser with horror as she watched the scene.

" I can do what I want! ha least he's not the only freak! you're one too!" Before he could laugh his head exploded causing brain matter and blood to spray everywhere this made everyone go wide eyed and screaming except Naruto Itachi Anko and Yugao but they flinched and paled at seeing what Lucy just did

" Now that the loud mouth is dead... and is no longer a pain in the ass in this village I'm taking control..." Lucy said shocking the guards and Adviser as she moved the dead man's body off the throne as she walked up to the throne now sitting on the chair.

" Itachi dispose of his body..." She commanded while he nodded and did so.

Lucy turned her glance at the Adviser who flinched looking at the Dicloninus Queen

" What is your name...?" Lucy asked.

" M-My name is Saito... L-Lady-" She was going to say till Lucy cut her off.

" Lucy is my name... or you could call Kaede.." Lucy said simply

" What are your commands... Lady Kaede..." Asked Saito who looked at her new Daimyo

" My first command as Daimyo is to commence a announcement to the entire village... it is time for this village to have a new light inform every samurai in this palace that theirs a new Daimyo in charge..." She said while the Adviser nodded and walked off to go do what Lucy told.

She now turned her glance at the Samurai's who witnessed what she did they almost want to shit their pants or armor when they saw her look.

" Inform your soldiers what's going on... unless you want to end up like your former Daimyo..." She said with laced Venom they flinched and ran out the throne room to go do as she commanded.

" Naruto come up here with me" Lucy said with a smile as he smiled back at her and sat on her lap resting his head on her breasts while she held him.

" Anko and Yugao... since things are going to change here I will give you and itachi special ranks once he gets back now that I am Daimyo I am in control of Wave." Lucy declared while the two Former Konoha Kunoichi's nodded and listened to their mistress they walked up on the throne and stood side by side on Lucy's throne while Naruto huggled and stayed attached to Lucy's chest and hug she caressed his face and hair while smiling on her throne.

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: Finally I finished this chapter Now I made Lucy a Daimyo... what things will happen now in wave? find out in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: here is chapter 6 lets hope I try making this one interesting now that Lucy killed the wave daimyo I know you guys wondering how gato is going to try his evil plan... to conquer wave now with Lucy ruling wave will be hard for him. Now for Zabuza and Haku... what should i do with those two? have them get killed by Lucy too? or she forces both to join her clan alongside her ranks along with Itachi , Anko and Yugao Matter fact just to make you guys pleased i will not kill Zabuza and Haku off Just gato. Now you guys just sit tight and read I'm expecting reviews or suggestions on how i should do this story.**

Chapter Six: The Diclonius Daimyo

* * *

( Daimyo Palace)

Now that Lucy has taken mantle of being Wave Daimyo the Diclonius Queen sits on her throne wearing a traditional pink kimono staring off into space with dark pink eyes while her adoptive son Naruto huddled to her chest sleeping on her while her adviser Saito stood on her right adjusting her glasses while on her left was Itachi Uchiha who wore his anbu gear on, He alongside Anko and Yugao were Lucy's guardians in her palace and future dicloninus... since she infected them with the virus pretty soon their changes will happen in a few days Lucy explained to them that horns like hers will grow out of their head she even was going to train them to control their vectors.

A while ago she had given the village an announcement declaring that she was their New Daimyo which caused the villagers to look up to her in hope, Hoping that she will be different than their former current Daimyo who they were less pleased with but now with Lucy on the throne was going to change for wave Lucy had told everyone to address her as "Lady Kaede" sure that was her real name and she wanted to be called that. Now that she was governing the village as Daimyo she was sitting on her throne staring off into space thinking of her new position.

 _" Now that I'm a Daimyo I rule this land... I've given the villagers their money that the foolish previous daimyo had taken since he was greedy...'_ Lucy thought with disgust she was glad she killed him off she ordered her samurai to give back half the village's money which they did since her samurai were starting to grow a deep respect for her now along with those who work in the Daimyo palace.

Saito the adviser have grown a new fond of respect for her new ruler and was glad that her former Daimyo was killed and Kaede took his place, Lucy treated her well and even paid her for her work as a adviser she admires Kaede and Naruto her daimyo's heir to the throne.

" Mother..?" Naruto started speaking as she looked down to him going to reply.

" Yes Naruto-kun.?" She replied.

" When do I start training and start learning the ways of the Ninja?" Asked The blonde boy.'

" I already will have Itachi , Anko and Yugao train you and teach you starting this week you will learn from them..." The Dicloninus Queen said looking at her three guardians.

" You three will teach Naruto the ways of being a shinobi right?" She asked talking directly into the three making them all Nod to her.

" Yes we will Lucy-sama.." Said Itachi who looked at the Dicloninus Queen with a stoic look.

" Good I expect him to learn from the best..." She said before glancing her attention at the blonde boy who smiled in return he hugged her making her smile.

( Konoha council meeting)

A week it has been since Naruto, Itachi, Anko and Yugao vanished and never came back and Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage was calling a meeting to tell the village of the events that happened a few days ago.

" So you're telling me my son is kidnapped!?" Shouted Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan who had his sharingan blazing to life hearing what happened and wanted to know who was the one who kidnapped his prodigy but also took the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

" Calm down Fugaku... what I got from Ibiki when he punished those who were witnessing the massacre we believe it was a woman with pink hair with a mask on her face..." Said Hiruzen making the civilian council and clan heads gasp.

" Hokage-sama you wouldn't believe the Haruno's would do such a thing?" Said Mebuki Haruno with a look of confusion on her face.

" No... this woman is different... she had long pink hair... we couldn't see her face because she was masked and I also think she has horns on her head just like Naruto..." Said Hiruzen making everyone tense at the mention of Naruto.

" This woman has the same Horns as Naruto-san?" Said Shinbi getting a nod from the Hokage.

" And how many villagers did she kill at the gate?" Asked Danzo who seemed interested in this woman for some reason.

" Well from what the anbu had seen 47 villagers were killed and 19 injured she murdered them in moments..." Said Hiruzen causing everyone to have shocked looks at this.. it was impossible for a woman to kill people this fast.. even Danzo tensed at this he wondered who was this woman and what was she... or what bloodline she holds.

" Now lets get back to the topic I already have my student Jiraiya and his spy network in hopes of finding this woman and see if she has kidnapped Naruto along with Itachi, Anko and Yugao if his spynetwork finds them I will send a retrieval team to bring them back and bring this woman to justice..." Said Hiruzen getting nods from everyone while Fugaku had a scowl on his face.

" Sensei I have news..." Said jiraiya who now walked in the doors.

" What news have you found Jiraiya?" The old Professor asked.

" Well my spynetwork has heard of Wave having a new Daimyo in charge of their land." Said Jiraiya getting murmurs from everyone about this new "Daimyo"

" Who is this new Daimyo what is she or he like?" Asked Koharu.

" I am not sure but my spies are trying to find out more..." Said Jiraiya

" Hmm a new Daimyo in wave any luck in finding Naruto there?" Asked Hiruzen.

" One of my spies did say they saw a kid with whisker marks on his face and horns on his head so that must be Naruto without a doubt." Said Jiraiya shocking Hiruzen along with the clan heads while Fugaku , Mebuki and civilian council scowled about the "Demon"

" Jiraiya I want you're spies to make sure they saw him if they did report it back to me because if this woman took him to wave along with out three missing nin's then we will send a retrieval team to wave." Said Hiruzen.

" On it sensei" Said the Toad sage before walking off.

 _" Naruto... please be safe I am hope you are there in wave like jiraiya said..."_ Thought Hiruzen

 _To be continued_

 **AN: Welp that's a wrap for chapter 6, chapter 7 will come soon maybe I will pull a time skip in chap 7 and have do the Gato arc. as promised see you later.**


	7. chapter 7

**An: Just thought i should bring this story back to life hope you like it.**

Chapter 7. The Diclonius Daimyo part two.

7 Years Later

( Wave Daimyo Castle)

Sitting on her throne again wearing her Royal pink kimono was Lucy, with Itachi Uchiha standing on her right side of the throne wearing a kimono colored black with the Uchiha crest on it,

Itachi has changed over the years, his eyes no longer black instead they were dark pink like Lucy's including his own Sharingan... he even grew horns like her, his hair was a shade of Blood red. It seemed the infection had truly rearranged Itachi's cells he is now permanently a Diclonius and is Lucy's full time Bodyguard.

Yugao and Anko had been successfully turned into diclonius too, if the same thing happened to itachi.

Yugao was standing on the left side of the throne wearing samurai armor, Her hair was no longer violet, it turned pink with a set of diclonius horns, her eyes turned pink. She took the position as Wave's Samurai Commander meaning she leads Lucy's samurai army and is in charge of Wave's security.

Anko was currently at the castle Dungeons serving her position as a Warden given her time in the Interrogation services with Ibiki she is also running a military police division for wave. Her purple hair had changed to pink as well so did her eyes also with a set of horns just like her other comrades who were fated to become Diclonius.

Lucy had taught all three of them how to control their vectors and extend their vector range.

And they were still bound and had become very fiercely _loyal_ to Lucy after their sudden change and obeyed lucy and never questioned her since she was their queen and Alpha, Itachi was the first to notice this meaning no one could order them around because they are loyal to Lucy Alone because she's the queen of Diclonius. So in other words their ties and loyalty with Konoha had vanished.

The one who changed the most was Naruto, Who is sitting on a much smaller throne besides his adopted Mother Lucy. Given his status, he is the prince of Wave and heir to Lucy's future clan. Wearing a white kimono with whirlpool like decals on it and he grew a Little bigger. his hair lost its blondeness and was replaced with red hair like a true Uzumaki, his eyes were still blue though, his horns grew a Little longer too and he even learned control of his vectors since his mother taught him everything she knew on how to control her vectors now he learned to control his. Naruto has grown into a healthy young boy under the watch of his mother and three sensei's becoming strong at the age of 13.

Now that Lucy was Daimyo of wave, the populace of wave still addresses her as Lady Kaede and they love their Daimyo, she was now expanding her nation by having the carpenter Tazuna build her bridge, except there was one problem.

The Little scumbag Gato who is a business man had attempted to try and take over Wave and he had been targeting Tazuna's family for almost two weeks. Lucy wasn't going to tolerate this she commanded Yugao to send a platoon of her samurai as security over Tazuna's family and the bridge itself that was still being built.

She even had a hunch that Gato would even try an assassination attempt by hiring a shinobi or Missing nin to either assasinate her... or her son..

If he planned such a thing, she was going to rip him limb from limb with her vectors.

Looking up she see's Anko walking down the throne room bowing on one knee as Lucy made a hand gesture to rise.

"Report Anko" She spoke looking at her Warden.

"My lady, I have a spy arrested..." Anko spoke making Lucy narrowing her eyes.

"A spy? from who?" Lucy replied staring at Anko.

"From Jiraiya of the sannin... I've caught him today lurking around the castle walls and interrogate him i currently have him in custody" Anko responded seeing Itachi and Yugao have emotionless expressions about their former village.

"Good Work, Anko... Torture him, use any method necessary but i want him alive understand? and No using your Snake Vectors" Lucy said with authority.

"As you wish my lady" Anko said walking away.

Lucy sneered it seemed that Konoha was looking for her, Naruto and her three diclonius. She was not going to have Konoha take Naruto back she was his, he is her _son_ and she'll do what any mother would do for their child.

She just dares Konoha to try and make a move or else they will be on the end of her World wide vectors.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Sorry if it was short... so tell me what you think? it will take a while to get this story back on track.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A plot to kill a daimyo.

( Wave Daimyo castle afternoon)

Lucy sat on her throne giving the spy that Jiraiya sent over to wave a deadly glare, narrowing her dark pink eyes seeing the spy shiver in fear at her look.

Anko was behind the spy glaring at him, while Itachi took Naruto training and Yugao was heading over to Tazuna's house to inspect the bridge and security if any sightings of Gato's thugs.

"Make him speak... Anko" Lucy Said in a chilling voice that made Anko herself flinch at her tone.

"Speak! my Daimyo demands to know why are you snooping around her castle walls!" Anko said pulling out her whip and made it crack scaring the beaten up spy since Anko put him through the worst torture sessions to make him spill the beans.

"I... i..." He spoke heisting looking at Lucy's narrowing gaze that frightened him.

"Speak your name" She said Coldly waiting on his response.

"My... my name is Hibachi... i am one of Jiraiya's Spies... Kaede-san..." He introduced shaking under her stare.

"Well Hibachi, you're going to tell me why have you been snooping around my castle... from what my warden told me.." Lucy said looking down at him from her throne.

"Be-Because Jiraiya-sama has sent me here to confirm his hypothesis that the boy named Naruto Uzumaki here.." Hibachi said with Lucy not looking surprised she expected something like this and knew it would only be a matter of time until Jiraiya himself comes to wave and see for himself..

"You do realize you have weighed the value of your life by coming here... trespassing" Lucy said with him looking down.

"Take him away... i want him killed later on" She informed her samurai to drag him back to the dungeon while Anko stayed.

"Anything else he left out?" She asked turning to Anko who nodded.

"Yes, turns out he's not the only spy here in Wave" Anko replied as Lucy flared a Little killer intent.

"How many?" Lucy asked narrowing her eyes.

"Six spies here in wave.. and they are all on the same mission" Anko stated looking at her Queen who scowled.

"Did he give out what locations they are hiding here in wave?" Lucy asked again feeling angry at the fact that there was more than one spy here in wave.

"Yes Lucy-sama... what is it you want me to do?" Anko asked seeing her Queen's murderous grin.

"Find them... and _**kill**_ them, assemble your military police division and spread out and hunt them down, make sure neither of them leaves wave alive..." Commanded Lucy with Anko having a murderous smile too and nodded.

"It shall be done Lucy-sama" Anko said walking away to go do what her queen commanded.

(Gato's Yacht)

"You want me todo _what?!_ you realize what you're asking of me to do right? kill the Wave Daimyo and her son!?"Asked Zabuza looking at a picture of Lucy in her daimyo robes as he glared at Gato who looked smug.

"Yes, those two have been a thorn at my side for a while, this will show the people of wave that I run things here now. if you can't get to the woman then go for that red headed freak of a son of hers, make sure his death is painful! and if you are able to kill the daimyo put her head on a pike for all people of wave to see!" Said Gato with Zabuza looking at the picture with narrowed eyes.

"What ever happened to going after Tazuna and his family?" Said Zabuza

"They will be dealt with once you kill the Daimyo and her Son..."Gato replied gripping his cane

"You do realize if i do this, alot of heat will blaze on us and as such this is going to cost you a lot of money!" Stated Zabuza with gato frowning at the idea of having to pay these shinobi

"How much are we talking about?" Asked Gato with Zabuza turning over the picture writing on the back of it passing it back to Gato.

"That much" Answered Zabuza with Gato sneering and looking angry at the price tag that was written.

"I shouldn't have to pay for this much just to kill a horned bitch on a throne!" Protested Gato with Zabuza leaning forward narrowing his gaze down on the short business man.

"Listen here Gato, My group and I are the ones doing the killing. my group is going to be the ones Taking all the heat for this Woman's death if not her son's should we succeed in doing the job. killing Shinobi's and Kunoichi's are one thing but a Daimyo is not such an easy task, have you forgotten i tried to kill the Mizukage and failed because he was well protected outside of his own Monster power!. I have Little information of who's this lady's protection detail is, but i can tell on the look on her face judging from the picture that she is something much worse" Countered Zabuza as he kept looking at Lucy's face and for some reason he felt a chill run down his spine seeing her emotionless stare.

"Fine! I'll pay just get the job done!" Exclaimed Gato with Zabuza smirking under his bandages as the man left with his group to try to sneak into the palace.

( Konoha Hokage tower)

Jiraiya had recently returned as he entered the hokage tower giving out reports to his sensei.

"Any luck from your spies in wave?" Asked Hiruzen smoking his pipe.

"No.. it's almost been a week... they were supposed to reply or give me updates on anything days ago.." Jiraiya said with a frown.

"You don't think something happened do you?" Asked the old kage.

"I hope not... because this is taking forever it seems i have to go to wave myself..." The toad sage said with a frown.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Jiraiya? it's been seven years since Naruto was taken away from here, how do we know for sure if he's still in wave?" Asked Hiruzen as his student sighed.

"I just know he's there sensei... we just have to look harder... I'm going to wave and find him myself... I'm taking a squadron with me as well" He said leaping out the window making his sensei sigh

 _"Try to be careful Jiraiya... we don't know who this woman is Naruto is currently with..."_ Thought The old kage who went back to doing his paperwork.

( With Anko)

Anko who is currently strangling the sixth spy with her python vectors making him go blue due to his windpipe being crushed by both of her vectors, grinning sadistically she used her third python vector to bite the man's forehead injecting venom into his skull before using her vectors to smash his head to bits with Blood splattered everywhere with brain matter and Blood.

Anko loved feeling bloodlusted guess it was the cause of her being a diclonius that she couldn't help but feel so murderous.

Her snake vectors were like ghosts... due to her connection with snakes she was gifted this rare type of vectors.

Retracting her vectors, a lone figure appeares behind her bowing on one knee.

Anko didn't need to turn around to see who it is as she spoke

"Report"

"All of the spies that Lady Kaede requested have been killed we've made sure none has escaped" Said the figure with a female voice.

"Good work Soi-Fon... You've done well as my Vice Warden" Spoke Anko as the skinny girl Soi-fon.. with two braids in her hair that was now colored pink and that she was wearing her kunoichi outfit. The pelite woman was growing out her diclonius horns and her eyes were pink.

Soi-fon is a kunoichi and last member of the Fon Clan... she was found in the deep dungeon chained against her wall forgotten, that was until Anko found her and took the girl as her apprentice and made her Vice Warden of Lucy's military police division. Hence why the girl is a diclonius now.. Lucy turned Soi-fon into a diclonius to be at Anko's side.

"Let's return back to Lady Kaede" Said Anko as her and Soi-Fon levitated in the air and took off.

(With Lucy)

The Diclonius Queen was staring out off the balcony looking at the sky, she wondered how was Kouta...? during her time here in this world she missed him.. she wondered did he miss her? If he didn't she wouldn't be surprised since kouta did like his cousin.

Though she came to terms of being Wave's Daimyo and being a mother to Naruto Uzumaki and raise him as if she was his own, then there are her companions Itachi, Anko and Yugao..

So far she enjoyed her life here, it was better than the life she suffered in her own world.

She wondered what became of Nana and Bando...

Old memories...

With a sigh she turned away only to pause sensing a group of shinobi within her castle walls on the west side, Narrowing her pink eyes it seemed she has uninvited guests trespassing on her property and she did not like uninvited trespassers.

( Power Puff girls verse)

A certain pink Fuzzy beast sneezed before going back to sleep holding his boomstick in hand.

"Stay off my property..." Mumbled Fuzzylumpkins closing his eyes.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Tell me what you think? I'll update again this week... also going to update Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph this week. and yes that was Soi-Fon from bleach.**

 **I might let Naruto have a harem...**

 **Until next time, in the next chapter Zabuza's group comes face to face against either Lucy, or Itachi and Naruto.**


End file.
